This project addresses the Program Announcement Innovative Technologies for Enhancing Function for Individuals with Disabilities. Specifically, it addresses the call for training modules on the appropriate use of assistive devices to increase function for persons with disabilities. The purpose of this SBIR grant is to develop and test the efficacy of an online computer course about the availability and use of assistive technology to increase independence in older persons with hearing impairment. An experienced team that has worked with older adults with disabilities, as well as designed, produced, and sold educational courses in the past has been assembled. This project will result in one three-hour online computer course that will enable older adults with hearing impairment to assess their home environment and effectively choose assistive technology that will enable them to adapt or change their physical environment in order to function more independently. The specific aims of Phase I of the Project include: 1. Create the content for the course about assistive technology for older adults with hearing impairment; 2. Structure the course format so that it can easily be taken online by an older adult; 3. Test the efficacy of and satisfaction with the course; 4. Determine desired content of additional courses for Phase II There are three main benefits to this product: 1. Increased independence; 2. Decreased caregiver burden; 3. Increased flexibility in learning opportunities. The number of older adults with disabilities continues to grow; therefore it is imperative to provide valuable education through current learning trends for accessibility by caregiver and any individuals seeking knowledge.